Fall of the eleventh
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: The eleventh Doctor has fallen and a new Doctor has taken his place. This story follows the subsequent events after his regeneration.
1. A new beginning

**Fall of the Eleventh**

Chapter One

**A new beginning**

* * *

Clara Oswald ran for her life into the interior of the T.A.R.D.I.S, breathing heavily. Running deep into the T.A.R.D.I.S, as far away from the door as possible.

Run he had told her, I'll be right after you he had promised. But no Doctor came. In order to keep her safe, he had done the ultimate sacrifice. He had stayed behind so she could get to refuge safely.

But to Clara's relief the Doctor followed soon after, but something was wrong. Unlike Clara, the Doctor was breathing laboriously. He seemed to be in considerable pain, as he slowly took the last steps necessary to enter the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Once he had entered, he slammed the door shut and leaned his back on the door to support himself. He closed his eyes for a moment, exhausted from all his efforts.

He wanted this moment to last forever. To rest, free of pain, free of fear that his loved ones were in danger.

His feet began to slip, his legs eventually giving in, he exhaled with great effort and slid down the door and fell to the ground, flat on his back.

"Doctor!" Clara exclaimed as she saw the Doctor; her dearest friend, a man she was willing to die for, fall to the ground, on the verge of dying.

"Don't worry about me Clara, I'll be alright. Things will be different after this, but still it was fun while it lasted eh?" The Doctor reassured Clara from a distance.

Clara watched on, fearing that she would never see her friend again, just as she was getting to know him.

"Geronimo…" The Doctor whispered feebly with a wry smile on his face, his eyes fixed on Clara.

The Doctor then shut his eyes and grimaced, as he felt a surge of heat and pain permeating every single of his cells.

He screamed in pain as beams of golden energy burst from his limbs and face, illuminating the interior of the T.A.R.D.I.S, blinding Clara.

Clara instinctively put her hand in front of her eyes to block out the harsh light, she soon overcame the instinct and peeked through the gaps between the fingers of her hand.

What she saw was extraordinary.

In mere seconds the Doctor's prominent features, his boyish face and floppy dark hair had transformed into a lean, mature face with tousled graying brown hair.

Then there was only silence.

The Doctor opened his eyes slowly. The Doctor slowly and cautiously got up, unaccustomed to his new body yet.

Clara removed her hand from her face and quietly watched her friend observe his new body.

The Doctor looked at himself up and down, checking out his new body. This carried on for a few minutes.

Finally the Doctor spoke up, breaking the silence. As he spoke Clara came closer him and watched the then weakened man, come to life with exuberance.

"Right then, eyesight. Not bad, bit blue. Ears – not pointy, right way up, more or less level. Face – well I've got one. Oh, no -French!" The Doctor slapped his thigh, as if realising a mistake he had made.

"French." Clara repeated, eyebrow rising.

"I've deleted French! Plus all cookery skills, and the breast stroke. And hopping. Never mind hopping, who needs to hop. Ohh, the kidneys are interesting. Never had that before – interesting kidneys." The Doctor placed his hands behind his back, where his kidneys were located and pursed his lips in intrigue.

"Are you all right?" Clara asked gently. Concerned for the Doctor's well being.

"I don't know, do I look all right?" The Doctor frowned and asked quietly.

"I don't know." Clara replied with a blank face, still feeling a bit shocked.

"How's the face? Seems all right from the inside. Nice action, responsive. Bit less heft on the chin. How is it?" The Doctor smiled, eager to hear Clara's answer.

"It's… okay." Clara replied quietly.

"Okay?" The Doctor's smile faltered. His bright, cheerful eyes making Clara feel guilty for telling him the truth.

"It's a bit… you know." Clara spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. To avoid offending The Doctor.

"No I don't, I haven't seen it yet." The Doctor replied with an annoyed tone.

"Maybe it's just new." Clara offered.

The Doctor then came closer to Clara, tilted his head and asked her, "Have you changed height?"

"No." Clara replied with a puzzled expression on her face. Her eyes followed the Doctor as he walked around her and looked at her up and down.

"You sure?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows and asked her teasingly

"It's you, your height, you're the one who's changed." Clara curtly informed him.

"And look at your nose." The Doctor quickly changed the subject and gestured to Clara's nose.

"What about my nose?" Clara retorted.  
"It was really cute, I loved your nose, you should've kept it." The Doctor said ruefully.

"I did, it's the same nose, it's the same all of me. You're the one who's… regenerated, whatever you call it." Clara insisted.

The Doctor then sniffed the air and asked, "Are you wearing a smell?"  
"Do you mean perfume?" Clara asked.

"Yes, I suppose it could be perfume." The Doctor agreed with her.

"You've always liked that perfume, you said so." Clara reminded him.

"No I didn't, that was the Doctor." The Doctor corrected her, with an annoyed tone.

"You're the Doctor." Clara firmly reminded him.

"Yes, I suppose I am. That's going to take a bit of getting used to." The Doctor said, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, it really is." Clara raised her eyebrows and said in a tolerant tone.

* * *

**This is my interpretation of Steven Moffat's audition script for the 12th Doctor. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	2. Some things never change

**Fall of the eleventh**

Chapter Two

**Some things never change  
**

* * *

The Doctor was sitting in the TARDIS console room one evening, his back leaning on the railing surrounding the TARDIS console.

Clara was sleeping in her bedroom and the Doctor had taken this opportunity to have a bit of time to himself.

He looked weary and dejected, his eyes fixed upon the floor, diverting all his attention on it. To give his mind something else to focus on, to allow it to rest in a form of quiet meditation.

The day had not turned out as he had planned, of course this happened to many people, from different species, galaxies and times. But the Doctor had not expected that this particular day, would be the day he would die.

The day he had lost an identity and gained a new face.

"You still like me, don't you?" The Doctor looked up the TARDIS console, seeking solace from his old friend.

On the outside, the Doctor's body had rejuvenated into a new form but on the inside he felt like a broken man and at the present moment, the Doctor felt like the TARDIS was the only friend he could turn to, to voice his concerns.

"I'm still the same man, it's not like I'm ginger or anything! Although that has yet to happen. I was surprised by the accent though, I haven't had one like that in a while." The Doctor remarked and let his words fade into silence.

"Do you think _she_ still likes me?" The Doctor addressed the TARDIS once more, receiving no answer, besides the constant gentle humming of the T.A.R.D.I.S' engine.

"It's a lot to take in for her I know, but I don't think she'll ever like me the way she used to." The Doctor told the TARDIS his concerns.

Clara was the Doctor's best friend, but she had not acted as if the regeneration had pleased her and for his best friend to act in such a way, hurt the Doctor more than he realised.

"I still like you Doctor."

The Doctor heard a voice in the console room. It was Clara.

The Doctor's head turned towards Clara, but he panicked and turned away quickly once he had realised who it was. He didn't want her to see him this way.

"Clara! Uh… yes, yes of course you do." The Doctor quickly agreed, hoping that Clara would accept his answer and leave him alone.

"It's getting late, you know, so I'll be going to bed now…" The Doctor got up and began to leave the TARDIS control room.

But Clara was having none of that. She had stayed alongside the Doctor across his entire lifetime and wasn't going to allow him to slip away that easily.

As the Doctor walked towards an entrance of one of the many rooms that occupied the TARDIS, Clara intercepted him and blocked the Doctor's path and said, "No more running, you clever boy."

This rendered the Doctor speechless. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words left his mouth. Clara seized this opportunity to come closer to the Doctor and hug him.

The Doctor stood rigidly at first, from the surprise of Clara hugging him, but then let his tense muscles relax.

"Thank you, Clara." The Doctor said quietly.

"You're welcome, you looked like you needed it." Clara replied, still holding the embrace.

And for the first time that evening the Doctor smiled, his countenance filled with hope and vigour.

His spirit was restored and he was ready for anything the universe had in store for him.


	3. Drabbles

**Fall of the Eleventh**

Chapter Three

**Drabbles**

* * *

**I'm experimenting with drabbles today in this chapter, I'm new to writing drabbles, so I'll only be writing two of varying lengths today. The drabble titles themselves are part of a quote Steven Moffat said about how the new Doctor will be like.**

* * *

**1. Fiercer**

"Doctor! Wait for me!" Clara called out from a distance. She was struggling to keep up with the Doctor as he ran ahead of her as fast as he could, testing his new legs.

"Try to keep up Clara!" The Doctor turned his head around quickly and called back to her with a slightly irritated tone, to show Clara his discontentment for spoiling his fun by being too slow.

Clara sighed and pushed away some fern leaves obstructing her way as she ran through the dense forest.

The Doctor seemed to be remarkably spry after his regeneration despite his age. All Clara could do is try to regain her breath and keep up with the Doctor as best as she could and hope that this increase in energy was only temporary.

**2. Older**

(A thought to consider: I know I've barely started writing about the 12th Doctor, but I've had this idea about the circumstances of his death for quite some time, ever since I heard Capaldi act as a secret agent in the Penguins of Madagascar and say this line when his cover's been blown. _"The game is up. Still I had a good run."_)

The Doctor was lying on the floor, breathing shallowly inside the T.A.R.D.I.S with Clara kneeling by his side, holding his hand in hers.

"My time is up… _Still_ I had a good run." The Doctor boasted nonchalantly and coughed.

"How can you say something like that at a time like this?!" Clara cried out in disbelief, tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe how calm he was acting as he lay on the floor dying.

"But it's true! Aaargh!" The Doctor clutched his chest, making Clara wince. "Please don't cry Clara, I'm not going to die, I'm a Timelord!" The Doctor tried to bring her comfort with this simple fact.

"But you don't know whether you'll regenerate this time!" Clara reminded him. The Doctor had told her that he could only regenerate twelve times and this could mean the end of the Doctor.

"Well I'll just have to wait and find out, won't I?" The Doctor quipped with a smile, making Clara's mouth widen in surprise, at this sudden humour from the Doctor

"I don't want to lose you." Clara told him. She had grown so fond him and the thought that she would lose her best friend was almost unbearable.

"I've got to do this Clara..." The Doctor told her distractedly. He was in a great amount of pain, but wanted to comfort his friend at the same time.

Clara had already witnessed him regenerate once, and to have her witness him regenerate once more would surely be distressing for her. The Doctor didn't want Clara to suffer any more than she should by worrying about him.

The Doctor screamed as the golden regenerative energy streamed out of his body. Clara turned her head away to shield her eyes from the bright light that was emanating from the energy.

The Doctor's body transformed in a matter of seconds, his wrinkled face turned smooth and freckled and his dark grey hair turned into a light shade.

The Doctor then slowly rose from the floor, Clara held his hand and helped pull the Doctor to his feet. When they were both standing up, the Doctor asked, "You know how people say that thirteen is an unlucky number?"

"Uh...yes?" Clara slowly answered. Not fully understanding where this conversation was going.

"Well they're WRONG! Thirteen is the best number of all!" The Doctor declared happily

"If you say so." Clara acquiesced. She was happy that the Doctor had regenerated against all odds but was slightly concerned with the Doctor's behaviour.

"Now tell me Clara, this is very important. I want you tell me something." The Doctor's voice quickly changed to a serious tone.

"Yes?"

"What... is my hair colour?" The Doctor slowly enunciated

"It looks ginger." Clara answered as she stared at the Doctor's unusually bright hair colour.

The Doctor said nothing and grinned widely.


	4. Trauma

**Fall of the Eleventh**

Chapter Three

**Trauma**

* * *

**(Set after Chapter One and before Chapter Three)**

**This chapter is a request from a guest. The prompt was how the Doctor feels after a regeneration and Clara looking after him, for your interest.  
**

* * *

The Doctor was frantically rushing about in the console room muttering to himself, fiddling with the TARDIS controls. Clara watched as he switched from one spot to another at a rapid, almost mad pace.

"What's the rush Doctor?" Clara asked curiously, wondering why her friend was so agitated. Clara was beginning to worry that the Doctor would wear himself if he continued to move in such a way. It certainly wouldn't be good for him to continue moving like that after a regeneration, since he was so vulnerable at a time like this.

"What?" The Doctor asked distractedly, barely giving Clara any attention. Everything happening as blur for the Doctor as his vision began to get fuzzy and his hearing muffled. Time was against him and he knew it. He knew that this regeneration had not been a smooth one, which is why it was imperative that he act fast.

"Doctor where are we going in such a hurry?" Clara clarified her question, to make it easier for the Doctor to understand her in his condition

"I don't know! But I have to go... somewhere." The Doctor replied in a hurry, his speech eventually slowing down and with a tired sigh he slumped on the TARDIS console.

"Doctor!" Clara rushed over to the Doctor and took hold of him before he could collapse on the floor. Slowly and gently Clara lay the Doctor down on the floor and kneeled down next to him. The Doctor groaned softly as his head came into contact with the cold metallic floor.

"Doctor are you alright?" Clara asked anxiously. The Doctor was unconscious and said nothing. His face was red from the exertion of having moved so frantically, his breathing was faster than usual.

Clara picked up the Doctor's wrist and checked his pulse. It was racing.

"Ions." The Doctor mumbled softly.

"Ions? Doctor, _where_ do you have to go? Do you remember? Please tell me so I can help you." Clara was puzzled at what the Doctor had mumbled and tried to prompt him for answers on how to assist him.

The Doctor said nothing once more.

"What am I going to do?" Clara asked hopelessly. The Doctor needed help and there was nothing Clara could do about it, no solution was evident and Clara felt so helpless at the present time.

"You must take him to a location where negative ions are abundant." A unknown voice spoke in the TARDIS console room.

"Who said that?" Clara turned her head around and asked. She got up to find where the voice was coming from.

"I did. I am a voice interface. You must take the Doctor to a location where negative ions are abundant." The eleventh Doctor's hologram spoke on the other side of the console and informed Clara.

"But why?" Clara asked, wondering why negative ions would be of any help to the Doctor.

"It will help his mind and body recuperate." The hologram replied.

"Where do I have to take him?" Clara asked.

"Forests, waterfalls and beaches are known locations rich with negative ions." The hologram informed Clara.

"Can you navigate a course to a planet with forests?" Clara asked the hologram.

"Yes." It replied.

Before Clara could ask the hologram to take them the planet now, Clara heard the sounds of the TARDIS de-materialising and smiled knowing that they were on their way to a place where the Doctor would feel better.

Clara crouched down and stroke the Doctor's curly gray hair gently and said. "Hang in there Doctor."


End file.
